galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Grendlekin
Appearance Grendlekin are 7-8ft tall green skinned giantmen. They can weigh up to 350 lbs. Unlike their Troll progenitors, their features are not hideously misshapen. Their skin, while dark green, is smooth and only mildly hairy. Their eyes are bright red, their noses are large, but not overly so, and they have small tusks that do not interfere with speech. Their bodies are slim and wiry and their hair is black as ebony. History Early History Other History Recent History Grendlekin are a relatively young race. They were created, like all such hybrid races, by a mad wizard who was trying to create an army of soldiers who were as powerful and indestructible as Trolls, but with the intelligence of men. He forced humans to mate with trolls. The offspring that survived were strengthened by the magic of a healing pool. Thus the first Grendlekin were born. While the wizard was of course defeated, the Grendlekin were spared to prosper in the ruins of his former empire. Society & Culture Society Grendlekin society is tribal and nomadic. They travel the ruins of their homeland, hunting and occasionally hiring their tribes out as mercenaries to neighboring countries. Grendlekin are independent, but not as blatantly violent as their troll ancestors. They display intelligence far beyond their appearance and are surprisingly spiritual. They worship animal aspects and collect totem trophies from defeated foes. Religion Relations Grendlekin relations are mostly neutral with other races. Elves and Dwarves don't trust them for their monstrous heritage, Humans only value them as mercenaries, but Gnomes and Halflings are endlessly curious about this new race and the society they are building for themselves. Half Elves and Half Orcs share a sense of companionship with Grendlekin, seeing them as kindred spirits. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +4 Str, +6 Con, -2 Int, -2 Cha, +3 Natural Armor Speed: '''40ft '''Climb 40ft Size: Medium Language: Giant, Ultramar Common Abilities: Fast Healing 3 Fire Vulnerability Healthy-'' Grendlekin gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves versus Disease and Poison. ''Powerful Build- ''Grendlekin are treated as large size for the purpose of carrying capacity, CMB, CMD, weapon size, unarmed damage and special attacks that rely on size, such as swallow whole. This ability doesn't change their size or reach. This ability does stack with abilities that alter their size, such as Enlarge Person. ''Scent Skilled-'' Grendlekin gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks and a +8 bonus on Climb checks. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Alchemist-' +1/2 level to Bomb damage as long as the bomb damage type isn't fire. 'Barbarian-' +1/6 rage powers. 'Cleric-' +1/2 level when determining the effects of one Strength domain power. 'Druid-' Animal Companion gains Fast Healing equal to 1/2 Druid level. 'Fighter-' +1 to Fighter's CMD when grapple or overrun. 'Gunslinger-' +1/3 level to attack rolls when using the Pistol Whip deed. 'Oracle-' +1/2 level when determining the effects of two Juju Revelations. 'Psychic Warrior-' +1/2 ML when manifesting a power that increases AC. 'Ranger-' +1/3 Dodge bonus to AC when in Favored Terrain. 'Sorcerer/Wizard-' +1/2 level to CL when determining the effects of the Giant Form spells. Class Archetypes *Troll Berserker Racial Feats *Sharpened Tusks